


Kisses and Costumes

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wanted to walk to the center of the living room and do something to make Naruto notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween meme at naruto_meme. Prompt: Hinata goes to a costume party, naturally in disguise. While there, she finds herself getting groped/molested/whatever by another costumed kunoichi, and lets it happen.

Hinata hovered around the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of apple cider. She usually loved the get-togethers put together by her old academy classmates, but this had morphed and expanded far beyond what she'd expected. Kiba's girlfriend had brought in her own circle of friends, and were engaging Hinata's old teammates in an animated discussion on the far side of the room, the delegation from Suna, including the Kazekage and his siblings, were challenging her cousin's team to some competition, and the room was full of people who she didn't know well enough to recognize behind masks and costumes.

If Hinata wanted to, she knew she could grab a plate and join Chouji and Shikamaru in the quieter dining room and have a very pleasant conversation about politics and culture, or help Sakura trounce their former teachers at a fighting game, or even go over to her cousin and they would go home together, but she didn't want to. She wanted to walk to the center of the living room and do something to make Naruto notice her.

As things were, she stared at her drink and listened to Naruto's laughter as he poked fun at Sasuke. Hinata could say that she didn't want to interrupt the two of them, since Sasuke was only reluctantly fitting back into Konoha, but she knew that she was tired of taking the initiative and waiting on Naruto. Of course Naruto was busy and had a lot on his mind, and until very recently, had spent more time out of the village than in it, but it was still frustrating. He had the confidence to pursue those he cared about shamelessly, but she could only consider going up to him because the rubber green mask she wore would hide her face.

Hinata contemplated biting the kunai and perhaps pretending her witch's robes and mask were her Anbu gear and Naruto her target to get herself moving. As she waffled, Ino sat down next to her and commented, "I didn't think Naruto could be even more of an eyesore, but I guess I was wrong. Do you think he tries to give us a headache on purpose?"

Hinata replied diplomatically: "Well, he did always say he was 'Konoha's number one surprising ninja.'"

"That wasn't a complement. He's a giant pumpkin. Now, care to tell me why you've been sitting here watching him since the party began?"

Hinata started spilling her frustrations to Ino. Ino was a good friend, and surprisingly insightful when it came to relationships. The advice she gave never tended to be usable by Hinata, but it was a relief to have a sympathetic ear to listen.

After she had finished, Ino summarized, "You just want Naruto to notice you? Easy." With that, Ino yanked Hinata onto her lap, pushed up her rubber green mask, knocking Hinata's hat onto the floor, and started kissing her.

Objectively, Hinata knew it was for less than a minute, but subjectively, the kiss seemed to last forever. She had time to catalogue each sensation: Ino's lips on her lips, Ino's thigh between her legs, the scratchy feeling of the lace from Ino's costume against her neck, as Ino held her head to hers, and Ino's other hand sneaking under her black dress and held against her bottom. (Hinata would later learn that her subconscious had been right all along, and the moment had been immortalized by a hastily taken picture that to her mortification, also captured her white panties exposed by Ino's groping hand.)

They broke apart, and a red faced Hinata twisted in Ino's lap to lock eyes with Naruto, who broke the silence that had falled over the room with a "Whoa, that was hot."

After that, she got plenty of attention, but she wasn't sure whether to be pleased or upset. She liked Naruto, and loved how when he looked at her, she felt like she had the full weight of his attention. However, she also wanted someone who could pick her out of a crowded room, and Naruto would never do that. Hinata ended up joining team 10 in the dining room after all.


End file.
